


Melody

by Sunshine3star



Series: The fairytales and the truth. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A New Life, Druguse, F/M, Finding Love, Omegavers, Pregnancy, Premature Birth, Traveling, Unwanted Pregnancy, forgiving herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star
Summary: Leaving her father and childhood home to travel across the continent to start over didn't quite go the way she had thought, but somehow, it would probably end up being okay.
Series: The fairytales and the truth. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907626
Kudos: 3





	Melody

She didn’t mind the life she had, living with her sisters and elderly father.  
It was kind of boring, just sitting around looking pretty, or learning how to cook, or learning how to take care of children.  
She didn’t love it, but it came easily for her.  
Not that serving dinner to her father and sisters was hard to do.  
It was just not that interesting.  
Caring for children was not something she ever wanted to do, they stank and screamed and demanded too much attention.  
But, as an omega, she knew being a loving wife and mother was what she was supposed to want.  
In the middle of the night, after an especially boring night listening to mister Wright babbling about his butterfly collection or the like, she let herself dream of another life.  
One where she could choose what to do with her life.  
She dreamed of being a famous painter, or maybe a singer, or maybe a florist.

Then the moon made space for the sun, and she woke up to her boring life as a future wife of someone.  
She wondered if her father would let her choose herself, or if she one day would be told who she was supposed to marry.  
Her father was not a cruel man, or a cold man, he just had a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to spend on his grown-up daughters.

Melody’s two older sister, Sara and Claudia, was both betas and could choose their own paths.  
Claudia was giving the majors son, Darek, long looks, but the young man had only eyes for his books.  
Sara only wanted to write in her journals, stories about foreign lands she would never see.

Mister Wright was beginning to get on Melody’s nerves, coming over more and more often in the evenings, with some poor excuse for needing to talk to her father right this moment.  
And then staying for a drink afterwards, spending as much time as possible with the three sisters.  
Melody had caught her father glance at the man several times, with a calculating look in his eyes, and she was getting nervous.  
Then one evening, her father asked to speak with her after dinner.  
She was almost shaking when she entered her father’s office but held her head high.  
When her father asked what she thought about mister Wright, she tried to say nice things about the man, she really did.  
But she couldn’t come up with anything, the man was just so bland.  
It was not before her father started laughing, she realized that she had said that part out loud.  
Later on, when she left the office again, she felt almost dizzy.  
Her father wouldn’t force her to marry Wright.  
He wouldn’t force her to marry anyone, he would be happy if she stayed unmarried for the rest of her life if that was what she wanted.  
But mister Wright was a powerful man, so if Melody could be patient for a little longer, just until her father found a solution?  
She fell asleep that night with a small smile on her face.

Three months later, mister Wright was getting inpatient, and one night he cornered her and tried to kiss her.  
She slapped him and got away, which was unheard of from an omega.  
Mister Wright was furious.  
Her father told her he was proud, but that she would have to go to her old aunt for a short while.  
There was a law that forbid alphas, or betas, to force themselves on omegas, but the elite families didn’t bother with that kind of nonsense.  
Mister Wright was from an elite family, and his uncle was very important customer of her father.  
She didn’t know what would happen now.  
Her father had promised to never force her to marry anyone, but without customers he would be out of work.

After spending almost three months with her aunt, her father and sisters came on a surprise visit.  
Her father had sold his company, sold the house, and was going to live in their summerhouse.  
She started to cry, had she embarrassed her whole family so much that her father had to run away?  
And what about her and her sisters?  
It took some time, but when she finally calmed down and let him tell her the whole story, her fear disappeared.  
Well, the fear of destroying her whole families life disappeared, just to be replaced by nerves for the journey they where beginning.  
Her father was going to live the rest of his life surrounded by the nature he loved, fishing and walking in the mountains and go weeks without hearing a car or even other people.  
Maybe the headache he had been having for the last decade would disappear.  
And Melody, she and her sisters where traveling across the country to start a new life there!  
Her father had hired a group of mercenaries to guide and guard them, and after the news had gotten out of their plans, several other people where joining them.  
Right now, they where almost thirty people ready to leave their old life behind.  
They where leaving in three days…

The life on the road was not what Melody would have thought it would be.  
She was awfully glad for the new shoes and clothes her sister had bought her, even if they where more practical than fashionable.  
Not that Melody really cared about fashion, but the thought of walking all day in the kind of shoes she was used to walk in made her love practical clothes!

One in the brawly group of guard slash guides, Larin, was giving her some looks that made her blush.  
But he never tried anything, didn’t say anything special or even sat down beside her around the firepit at night.  
Even so, she could feel herself blush every time she caught him staring at her.  
It was kind of strange, the way that group of burly and big and loud alphas and betas treated her.  
They treated her like they did everybody else.  
They could tease her, throwing a comment about her omega treats, but it was so obviously just that, - teasing.  
It was like they didn’t care about what secondary gender you had, as long as you did your part, they couldn’t care less.  
But still, Larin looked at her in a totally different way than he did the rest of the group.  
And it made her blush.  
And sent trills up her spine.  
And made her smile to herself, laying under her blankets at night.

It took over a month of stolen glances, before the man sat down beside her by the fire one night.  
They started talking and didn’t really stop until that fatal day she tried her best to forget.  
They had talked about their feelings for each other, - they loved each other.  
They had talked about their future plans, - Melody wanted to be independent, Larin could wait.  
And even if the pilgrims, as they called themselves, probably wouldn’t care that they were a couple without any immediately plans to mate or marry, they decided to keep it a secret.  
Stolen meetings in the forest at nights, secret holding hands when nobody was around, and that wonderful secret night that she will never forget.  
All that secrecy was kind of thrilling and exiting at the time, but now she hates it.  
Hates that they hadn’t shown their feelings proudly to the rest of the group.  
Hates that at the few meetings they had, she managed to hide her problems.  
Hates, that after that night in that brothel in Vito, she refused to sneak of for another of those fantastic nights, too scared.  
Hates, that Larin didn’t see what she was doing to her body after they had stopped in Wilder.  
Hates that she couldn’t stop after that first time, but it felt so good not being afraid.  
Hates, absolutely hates, that Larin never got to find out that he was a father.  
Hates, that she can’t be a mother.  
But she can’t.  
Not after all she have done.

Those long weeks traveling, seeing how much care and love Larin’s son got, was hard.  
Hearing the cry of terror and fear, and then the weak cry of a baby that ones again breaths.  
That killed her.  
Because it was her fault.  
When they reach Baltran, she is both relived and unsettled with the pilgrims going their separate ways.  
She knows Larin’s boy is well taken care of by his parents, but from now on she could not see that for herself.

After months living and working in Baltran, a new kind of calm has settles over her.  
She is working in a small restaurant, as a waiter, and she loves it.  
It’s long hours and some customers forgets themselves sometimes and tries to grab her, but she loves it.  
She loves that when someone puts a hand on her buttocks, she can slap it away.  
She loves that if someone says something sexist towards her, she can tell then to fuck of.  
Or worse.  
Without being looked down on, because omegas should be weak and demure and take what they get.  
Now, she takes what she wants.  
She has had several lovers, both betas and omegas, but nothing serious and no alpha.  
Until one night, when three people enters the restaurant and a wonderful smell of prime alpha hits her nose.

Ian is a shy alpha.  
With a small smile, and shoulders kind of curled together over his thin body, he could be mistaken for an omega.  
Melody spends a little longer that she should talking to the three men that first night, and before long Ian comes by several nights a week.  
Sometimes his friends come with him, sometimes he comes alone.  
And as they get to now each other better, Ian gets more confident, straighten his shoulders and smiles wide.

And as the two of them curl up together in bed, sweaty and sated, mating bite throbbing, she knows this is it.  
She is forgiven.


End file.
